In Fear and Love
by E. M. Zeray
Summary: A progressive fic starting from the night after their wedding to their death-fluffy, sad, romantic, serious, and heart warming shots about Percabeth's life.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a progressive fic of a bunch of moments in Percabeth's lives, staring with the morning after their wedding and going until their death. It will include a bunch of fluffy and a bunch of sad shots, because even though they're fictional, they have a reality;)**

**Please R&R!**

The sun hit her closed eyelids and she sighed before rolling closer to her bedmate, snuggling under his arm. Seaweed Brain would sleep until noon left to his own devices but when he felt Annabeth's head on his chest he smiled in his haze. Somewhere in the back of his head he knew he should wake up but he simply pulled the girl closer and slipped back under the fog and back to sleep.

Annabeth smiled. Outside it was sunny and bright. Somehow her body had gotten used to the time change, because it was 9 in the morning, in Athens, Greece. Last night Percy had slipped the pretty diamond ring on her finger and said, "I do," and escorted her back to the rented apartment. The private ceremony had been romantic. Percy checked with her beforehand to make sure she didn't really care about the big white dress or the millions of people they had planned before eloping, but she had assured him that all she really cared about was escaping the hectic planning and marrying him.

He'd done something with his hair to make it slightly nicer and then wore nice pants instead of jeans, but that was all the effort he put in. Annabeth spent hours hiding away, trying to get her surprise dress—blue strapless—ready and her hair and nails perfect. They were married barefoot on the beach, just the two of them and the justice of the peace. And when they returned to the little apartment it was like their first night together. Slow and romantic, they loved on each other for hours, enjoying the intimacy and…just plain perfection of the moment.

She stared up at him, his peaceful expression. With her hand on his chest she drew little circles with her forefinger. His arm was under her neck and his hand was resting on the small of her back and she imagined that if he had been awake he would have been stroking the warm skin.

"Percy," she muttered. "Breakfast."

He didn't move.

She smirked. "Blue waffles?"

"Seriously?" he asked, his voice calm and disbelieving.

"If you can get the café downstairs to make 'em."

He grinned, his eyes still closed. "Worth a shot."

They moved off the bed, Annabeth taking the sheet with her and keeping it around her body. As she gathered the pretty little dress off the floor she became aware of Percy's eyes on her.

"What?"

"How the Hades do you look even better the morning after?"

A blush crept over her cheeks. "Get dressed. I'm starving."

He winked. "I bet you are."

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain."

He laughed and pulled her close, kissing her sweetly. His hand grabbed hers and lifted it to look at the ring. Meeting her eyes, he kissed each other fingertips and finally the ring.

"I love you, Wise Girl."

"I love you, too, Seaweed Brain," she whispered, her heart in her throat.

He rested his forehead against hers. "Our parents are gonna kill us."

"Only because they didn't get to be there."

"What are we gonna do?"

"Mmm…they'll get over it," she whispered, tilting her head to kiss him. "And I'd rather not think about that now."

"What would you like to think about?" he rasped, twisting his fingers in her messy hair.

"Breakfast."

**A/N: Please Review!**

**Love,**

**E. M. Zeray**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: That moment when everyone finds out…THEY GOT MARRIED! Oh, and some baby talk! Some people have been saying the first chapter was a bit short, and that's because I'm just doing little shots to kinda get the jist of it. This is a sort of filler chapter to basically show everyone knows they're married now, and Percy and Annabeth are almost on the same page about kids…**

**Please R&R!**

"Annabeth?"

She left the haze of her thoughts, looking up from her laptop to see Percy. "Yeah?"

He smirked, but it didn't meet his worried eyes. "You okay?"

"Yeah—I'm fine."

"Okay…"

She rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"There's someone at the door for us."

She frowned and stood, walking towards the front of the apartment. When she pulled the half-open door open all the way, her jaw dropped. Percy appeared at her side, an arm around her waist.

"They wanted to say congratulations," he muttered.

Athena crossed her arms. "Unbelievable," she hissed.

Poseidon grinned, throwing a wink at Percy. "Nice."

Sally wiped a tear from her cheek. "Congratulations!"

Paul nodded at the two of them, smiling. "Good luck, not that you'll really need it."

Fredrick Chase nodded at his daughter, sharing a secret look with her before his wife piped up to say, "When will there be grandchildren?"

Annabeth blushed, looking up at a collected Percy.

"Maybe…later," he muttered, looking down at his new wife. "But other things have to come first, so we're gonna get started on that. Bye," he said finally, slamming the door.

From the hall, Sally rolled her eyes as Paul chuckled and led her away. "We'll visit later, Sally," he assured her, knowing exactly how Percy must have felt, the whole lot of them showing up unannounced.

Poseidon laughed a hearty laugh. "That's my boy," he said to Athena, taunting her just a bit.

She scowled. "That sea spawn cannot possibly have convinced _my _daughter to marry him."

Fredrick was still wondering when Annabeth had fallen for Percy—everything was too rushed for him to pick up on, while his wife had seen it the first time Percy had visited them in San Francisco. The first time Fredrick realized what was happening it was because he had walked in on him kissing his daughter that weekend. And that was barely two weeks before Percy asked for his permission to marry her.

She ducked back out the door as the last of the group was leaving. "Are they all gone?" Percy whispered.

"Yeah."

"Thank the gods. Now I can do this." He spun her around and the door slammed closed as he pushed her against it. "So…" he muttered as he kissed down her neck. "Wanna have kids?"

She laughed. "How about we wait five years and see? I'm not done with us time, yet. Plus, we'd probably argue over the sex—of the kid," she hurried to add.

"Boy or girl?" he muttered, still against her neck.

"Boy." A little Percy was exactly what Annabeth wanted.

He looked up at her, frowning. "No way. Girl."

She frowned. "Boy."

"Girl."

"Boy."

"Girl."

"Boy!"

He paused. "Both?"

She smiled. "A girl with long black hair and grey eyes, and a boy with blonde hair and green eyes."

"You're already picturing them? What happened to waiting five years?"

She shrugged. "I like to plan ahead."

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading. Please review.**

**Love,**

**E. M. Zeray**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Random, fluffy scene I thought it would be cute to add. It's mainly dialogue. I'm a little lazy today.**

He turned up the radio, smirking.

"What?" Annabeth asked from the passenger seat.

"Oh, nothing."

"_She won't ever get enough once she gets a little touch. If I had it my way, you know that I'd make her say ooooooh, ooooooh… Well my first kiss went a little like this. And twist. And twist."_

Annabeth laughed. "You remember our first kiss?"

"Yeah. You completely sprung it on me. I had to try to remember my name after that."

When he glanced at her she was blushing.

"What?" he muttered.

"Nothing—I just didn't know that."

He smirked. "What did you think?"

"Um…"

"Come on. Tell me."

She shrugged. "It wasn't as good as our second."

"Yeah," he said, grinning fully now as he thought about it. "And our third."

"That's our _thing_ now. Underwater kisses."

"We have a _thing?_"

"Yeah—underwater kisses."

He rolled his eyes.

"So where are we going, by the way?"

"Well, I was thinking we needed to go shopping for our trip to Montauk."

"Montauk? Percy, we just got back from Athens!"

He grabbed his wife's hand. "Wise Girl, I'm offering to take you shopping. No complaining. No whining or teasing. And then we can get away for a while longer. No more hounding parents or phone calls. You don't have to meet my grandparents for any more lunches." He squeezed her hand. "And we can practice our _thing_. Oh, and then we can kiss underwater."

"Awful, Seaweed Brain," she muttered. "But we don't need another escape so soon, do we?"

Percy pulled the car into the parking spot, looking towards the mall. "My mom called the other night. I had to tell her we were going to Montauk to get out of her newest plan to keep me from abandoning her all together. So, yes, we're going on vacation."

She crossed her arms, sending Percy her _disapproval_ look.

He groaned. "Annabeth, I will buy you anything. Please, please, please."

"Anything?"

"Anything," he promised.

"So you'll go with me to Victoria's Secret?"

He arched an eyebrow. "Do you shop there?"

"You would know."

He cocked his head, thinking about it for a moment. Finally, he opened his car door, walking around to open Annabeth's. As he helped her out of the car, he said, "I'll go with you to Victoria's Secret. But what's the punishment in that, again?"

"Isn't it kind of degrading?"

He slung his arm around her shoulders and stuck his other hand in his pocket. "Picking out the lingerie my wife is wearing? Having a sneak peak to what's underneath everything? Degrading? Worth it."

**A/N: Also, I NEED IDEAS. I have later things planned: kids, etc, etc… But I need immediate things. Like it beginning stages of their marriage…what is there? Come on, fellow authors, give a poor girl suffering from Writer's Block a little help? :(**

**Love,**

**E. M. Zeray**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: A silly little argument…. But Percy's very sweet about it. :) Also, I thought this was kinda cute, cuz Annabeth kinda looks like Taylor Swift and Percy looks like Logan Lerman, according to Hollywood.**

"She's…pretty," he said carefully. "But not as gorgeous as you."

She rolled her eyes. "You can just say it, you know. She's prettier than me."

He sighed. "Annabeth, she looks different than you do. She has like…blue/grey eyes, instead of real grey eyes like you do. And you're stronger, I bet. And, trust me, Annabeth." He held her chin. "You're much, much prettier."

"Then why were you talking to Grover and Nico about her earlier?"

He shrugged. "'Cuz that's what guys do. I heard you talk to Rachel about Christopher Egan and Taylor Lautner the other day over the phone."

"But this is different."

"How?"

"You were talking about Taylor Swift."

He chuckled. "Annabeth, would you feel better if I said she was hot?"

"Yes! Then you wouldn't be lying to me!"

Devilishly, he leaned forward, put his hand on her leg, and bumped his nose against hers. Silly, sweet, romantic, and it made the harshness in her eyes melt away.

"Annabeth Chase, I think Taylor Swift is pretty. But," he added quickly when she opened her mouth, "that's because you've engrained the thoughts of blonde curls and grey eyes in my head. You are the only girl on my mind all the time, and I thought you would have noticed that by now, but maybe you need a little bit of reassurance."

He picked up her left hand.

"See this ring?"

She nodded.

"You remember what I said to you when I gave it to you?"

"'I do'?" she guessed.

"'I'll always love you. Since the moment I noticed what kind of heart you have, since the second I felt that burning sensation in my chest when I thought you were dead, I have loved you. And I will never stop, so long as I have breath left in my body.'" As he repeated the cheesy, but loving, vows Grover and his mom had helped him with before the wedding, he noticed Annabeth's eyes softening again.

"Seaweed Brain—"

"Don't. Don't get mad at me over something so stupid." He had backed away when showing her her ring. Now he moved back in, laying a sweet kiss on her lips.

Annabeth blinked. Once. Then twice. Then a smile grew on her lips. She kissed him back after a moment.

"So, since we're getting this out of the way," she whispered against his lips, "is there anyone else you think is hot?"

"Um…you first," he muttered, twisting his fingers in her hair. "If you even say Robert Pattinson, I will stop kissing you, and I really thought this was heading somewhere wonderful."

She didn't respond at first, just kept kissing him. When he forgot they were even talking, she said, "Logan Lerman."

He wretched back. "Who?"

She shrugged. "An actor."

"What's he look like?"

"Does it matter?"

He pouted. "Is he hotter than me?"

She laughed slightly and pushed his chest back, forcing him to fall back against the couch. She leaned over him. "Aw, poor Seaweed Brain's jealous."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

**A/N: Please review!**

**Love,**

**E. M. Zeray**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Seems like Percy and Annabeth have their priorities all figured out:) Sorry, it's kinda short…**

"Didn't Percy say they were coming this weekend?" Grover asked Chiron as they waited in the Big House for Percy and his new wife.

"Yes," Chiron muttered, not really listening to the satyr.

"Well, I guess they could be running late…" Grover chewed nervously on his tin can. "Can you believe they actually eloped?"

Mr. D, bored with their conversation but unwilling to be ignored, chimed in. "I rarely believe anything Peter and Annie do, strange couple."

They waited another hour before Grover stood and went to find Juniper. Practically the whole camp was buzzing with rumors about the new counselors of Camp Half-Blood. They said the man named Percy was the boy who saved Olympus, son of Poseidon. They said the girl named Annabeth was the daughter of Athena who led the quest into the Labyrinth. They'd defeated Kronos, the Titan Lord, together and fallen in love. It had been 6 years since the war with Kronos, leaving a whole new generation of campers for Mr. D and Chiron to handle, but with Percy and Annabeth's help, it would be…slightly more chaotic.

Percy was supposedly awful at archery but could take down anyone in a sword fight. Annabeth was apparently a master strategist and won every game of Capture the Flag she had ever played, but wasn't so great with matters of makeup and other girl things.

While people like Mr. D chose to tease the couple, the young campers were eager for the day they got to meet the heroes they heard so much about. Grover enjoyed telling their stories—the first time they had a quest, to retrieve Zeus's master bolt, to when Luke sacrificed himself for Olympus—and bragging about the two, as well as a Cyclops named Tyson, a daughter of Zeus called Thalia, Clarisse, daughter of Ares, the dark son of Hades named Nico, who unfortunately lost his sister, and the Oracle at Delphi, Rachel, who apparently had caused a little trouble for Annabeth. But now that they were best friends, it was forgotten.

Members of the Athena cabin were shocked that Athena herself still often visited her favorite daughter, as they had rarely seen their mother. Some also wondered—thanks to Grover's story telling—how it was possible Athena meant she had "Annabeth's best interest at heart" but refused to be happy that her daughter had found love with the Kelp Head that was Poseidon's son; while others were on the goddess's side. They were too smart to fall in love…yet.

Thalia received a baby brother; a five year old, very obviously proving that Zeus had gotten right back to business after the promise to stop having children was annulled. There were no new additions to the Poseidon or Hades cabins, however.

Chiron had agreed to allow Percy to stay in his old cabin and Annabeth would be in the Athena cabin. The couple, of course, wanted to room together, but never spoke up about it, knowing Chiron would have to say no. There were children in the camp, after all.

"They said they'd be here by noon," Grover mumbled to himself.

"They wouldn't miss the first day of camp, Grover," Juniper assured him. "They'll be here eventually."

Meanwhile, in a decent sized apartment in Manhattan, NY, Percy was rolling over in bed, waking up. He glanced at the bedside clock and groaned.

"Annabeth, we gotta go to camp."

She whimpered, but rolled into her husband. "I thought you set the alarm."

"This thing's too complicated."

Annabeth laughed before slipping out of bed and walking towards the bathroom. She paused in the doorway. "Care to join me for a shower, Seaweed Brain?"

Percy thought back to the reason they had fallen asleep in the middle of the day, to the reason they had needed an alarm to make sure they made it to camp. Passions had risen quickly, as they had lately, causing the couple to once again fall into bed.

"We don't wanna be too late, Annabeth," he muttered, but was thinking _More than anything…_

She shrugged noncommittally and walked into the bathroom, turned on the hot water and rummaged around for a clean towel. Percy lunged out of bed.

"But then again, what's another thirty minutes?"

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading. I'd love more suggestions on other scenes for the story!**

**Please review! (I live on reviews, and I can't continue the story if I'm dead, now can I?) ;)**

**Love,**

**E. M. Zeray**


	6. Chapter 6AN

**I'm so sorry, guys! I've been trying my hardest to work on the 6****th**** chapter, but every time I start, I have to go to GS, or Band, or…something else! It's paused for now, but won't be for long, I promise! Thank you all so much for reading, and I promise I'll update ASAP!**

**I got a new laptop and it doesn't have Microsoft Word, but when I do I'll be updating SO MUCH MORE. Thank you all so much for staying loyal to the story and keep giving me suggestions:)**

**Love always,**

**E. M. Zeray**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks to Noell isthedaughterofApollo for being the first to review and the great idea! I already had this one mapped out before I got the idea so that will probably be next chapter! I liked this one because it was about V-Day as a married couple and I even added a little hint to a couple I really like but can never manage to write a fic for! This actually isn't much of a Percabeth thing, I just wanted to put a bit of Rachel/Nico in ONE of my fics! Wow, I'm annoyingly using a lot of exclamation marks! …read and review…**

February 14th. The day Percy nearly forgot existed until February 12th when Grover and Nico joined him for drinks, the Knicks game, and catching up.

"So what are you doing for Annabeth on Wednesday?" Grover asked, staring lustfully at Nico's empty beer can. The son of Hades rolled his eyes and handed it to him, cueing loud crunching in the middle of Grover's new statement, "Juniper and I are—"

"Wait," Percy interrupted, "what's Wednesday?"

Both other boys—although Grover was actually technically a satyr, not a boy—stared at Percy. "You've got to be kidding me," Nico scoffed. "I'm socially repugnant and even I remembered. You take Annabeth for romantic dinner dates and buy her jewelry _just because_," he mocked, "and you can't remember Valentine's Day?"

Percy swore under his breath. "What am I gonna do?"

Grover shrugged and turned to Nico. "What are you doing? You got a date?"

"Technically. I guess." He turned back to the game and grabbed another can of beer from the cooler at their feet. "I'm cooking for her."

Percy glared at his friend. "You're kidding_. You_ know how to cook?"

Nico shrugged. "I have a lot of time on my hands, okay? And besides, at least I'm doing something for a girl."

"Who, though?" Percy asked hesitantly. "Someone from camp?"

He blushed. "Sort of."

"What does _sort of_ mean?" Grover probed.

"You're not dating a minor, are you, Nico?"

The youngest boy scoffed at both of them, the blush still on his cheeks. "No. She's actually older than me, thank you very much. Now, weren't we watching the game and focusing on Percy's problem?"

"True enough," Grover offered. "What are you gonna do for Annabeth now that you're married? You spent 8 years being the boyfriend and the fiancée. Now you're the husband and you have nothing."

"I have plenty. I'm perfectly romantic." He looked into his beer. "Valentine's Day isn't about superficial stuff for Annabeth. It's about being together."

"Whatever, man. If she doesn't get some sort of gift, she's gonna withhold the good stuff for a long, long time."

"Let's review," Grover announced, his eyes still stuck on the game. "The first year you bought her what?"

"An owl doll and roses."

"The next year?"

"Took her out for dinner."

They continued on like that, Percy explaining what he had done for Annabeth over the years. He'd bought her jewelry, dolls, sat through chick flicks and meeting her grandparents for her without complaining, gotten her cards, flowers, chocolates, even went to the store to pick up tampons for her when she asked. In his mind, this made up for all the stupid things he'd done—missing dates, forgetting to call—but for Annabeth, though Percy didn't know it, it was a way to show he loved her more than anything.

"What'd you do when you were engaged?"

Percy cocked his head to think about it and blushed. "Went shopping for…the wedding night."

"Brilliant," Nico put in crankily. "I keep forgetting that you, lucky bastard, get laid on a regular basis."

"I think Nico's input," Percy said to Grover, "is going to be ignored until he tells us who he's cooking for on Wednesday. Do you agree?"

The satyr smirked. "Completely."

Nico groaned. "Come on, guys. I can't tell. She'd kill me."

Grover and Percy jumped back into their conversation.

"Guys! That's so not fair!"

They ignored him, mumbling about which restaurant to try to get reservations for.

"Fine! Fine, I'll tell you!"

They still didn't glance his way. Taunting him, waiting for him to say her name…

"Guys?"

Red roses or her favorite flower, orchids?

"Jeez, guys, it's…"

Tension rose in the air as the old friends froze their conversation, waiting.

"Are you really gonna make me say it? She'll murder me."

"So, Percy—"

"Fine! It's Rachel, okay?"

Percy shot a glare at his friend. "You're dating Rachel? Rachel Elizabeth Dare?"

"No! I just…felt bad for her, ya know, being the eternal virgin and all, missing out on all of those Valentine's Days… And besides…" Nico smiled. "She's cute. And I like her."

The other boys exchanged glances.

"You realize that you can't…" Percy paused, the awkwardness of what he was about to say hitting him like a ton of bricks. He didn't think like that about Rachel. Or Nico. Or anybody for that matter.

"Yeah. I know. But…I…_care_ about her."

"That's…good."

"Can we stop talking about this now?"

They all looked back to the game simultaneously. It was silently awkward for a moment. Finally, Nico grunted, "Perfume."

"What?" Percy asked.

The younger boy shrugged. "You've never gotten her perfume. Find a scent you like and get it for her. Each time she wears it, she'll know you like how it smells."

It was silent. Finally, Grover leaned over to Percy. "When did _Nico _become the girl expert? Can you believe it?"

"G-man, I've seen snakes from a woman's head, a person turn into a pillar of smoke, a girl become a constellation... I believe a lot of crazy things… But, still, I didn't see that coming."

**A/N: Okay, slightly cheesy, but, hey I do what I can under pressure. I know it's been a while, but I have amazing reviewers—you guys—who gave me amazing suggestions, so I'm catching up. Next will be Noell isthedaughterofApollo's idea, and then more… Thank you all so much to not griping about the long wait, and if you did, I knew it was all in fun and support. I'm still getting used to the fact that people like my writing, lol. Thanks again, and review!**

**Love,**

**E. M. Zeray**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Noell isthedaughterofApollo—or I think she changed her name now, but whatever—suggested something brilliant and I was terribly ashamed that I didn't think of it first! I mean Aphrodite LOVES Percy and Annabeth… Hm… So thanks, Noell! This chapter is dedicated to you! Read and review.**

They had simply been sitting on the coach, watching some movie, Annabeth leaning on his shoulder when someone—or some god—flashed into the room with a smell of…lemon soap. Annabeth always smelled like lemon soap. The goddess looked like her, too.

"Lady Aphrodite. Why didn't you tell us you were coming?" Annabeth asked, suddenly feeling worried.

Percy wasn't as distressed. At least it hadn't been Athena. "And have you ever heard of knocking?" he asked, eyes still fixed on the screen. He took a sip from his beer bottle.

"When my favorite couple decided to run off and elope without telling me, I was shocked! Of course, Annabeth dear, I understand. It really is stressful planning a wedding, but if I recal, I'd offered many times to do it for you."

Annabeth nodded. "I remember."

"Percy, darling, I do hope you're being romantic enough to her. I know you struggled at the beginning, but now that you're married—"

"He's perfect, Aphrodite. Very romantic." Annabeth assured her. She was trying to rush through it.

"And you two have a good behind-bedroom-doors life?"

Percy coughed, staring at the ground as he choked on his drink. He'd let Annabeth answer this one.

Blushing furiously, Annabeth asked, "You're not going to leave us alone until we answer that, are you?"

"No, dear, I'm not."

"Of course," Percy mumbled.

"Aphrodite—"

"I'm just doing my job, loves. Checking to make sure everything is order, you're making each other happy emotionally and physically."

They exchanged a glance.

"Aphrodite, really, we're perfectly fine."

"But, Annabeth, is _he_?" She winked.

Her cheeks reddened. "Yes. Wonderful, really. Now—"

But she didn't stop. She keep talking on and on, asking questions. Only when she was satisfied with the answers she gave, did she smile warmly and make it seem like she was about to leave.

"That's fantastic. Congratulations are in order, I expect. Mazel tov and all that. Annabeth, do call me if you have a question, dear. And Percy…keep her happy." She winked at him and poofed away again.

The couple looked at each other. Percy was grinning cockily. "Wonderful? I'm wonderful?"

"Don't go getting a big ego, now."

"I wouldn't dare."

"Aphrodite bugs me."

Percy laughed and kissed her on the top of her head. "I know. She's nosier than my mother. I didn't know that was possible."

**A/N: PLEASE READ: I've started a sort of prequel for this story, but will be working on both at the same time, so neither is neglected. This story is about moments in their married life, the one I'm telling you about, "First," is about moments in their dating life. First date, first fight, first school dance, etc, etc… I hope you guys check it out and tell me what you think. I haven't uploaded it, yet, but keep a look out for it.**

**This was probably NOT one of my best, but I wasn't feeling on top of my game. Please forgive me and review anyway? :)**

**Love always,**

**E. M. Zeray**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks to chrissyissy for the idea! It was an awesome idea, but I don't think I did it justice. I don't like how I wrote this one…at least not too much, but it's okay…definitely not one of my best! Anyway, hope it's not too terrible, read and review!**

Nico was frustrated. His girlfriend, if you could call her that, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, was the Oracle at Delphi, the eternal virgin, sacred to Apollo, and Nico needed it bad.

Percy was relaxed as he lay in bed that afternoon, sheet flung over his hips. His wife, who was lying next to him, scooped up the sheet and held it across her chest as she caught her breath. Every frustration of theirs had been handled.

Percy kissed his wife before getting out of bed. She frowned. "Where are you going?"

"Nico's. Superbowl, remember?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Boys and their sports."

"I'd think you were into football. Strategy and whatnot."

Annabeth shrugged and settled back into the pillows. "Whatever. I'll call Rachel and we'll hang out."

"Good."

He jumped into the shower. When he was done, he kissed her goodbye, told her he loved her, and walked out the door. Annabeth jumped up for the phone.

"Hello?"

"Rachel, Percy's gone. Come on over."

Rachel smiled on the other end of the line. "You got it. I'll bring the popcorn."

"I got the movies."

0000000000

"Just tell me, man. She's…good? Does she do anything special, or is it just _wham, bam, thank you, ma'am_?"

Percy rolled his eyes as he drank his beer. "I'm not talking about this."

"Come on! That's what we do—talk about how our girls are in bed."

"Not that you have any experience."

Nico shrugged. "My girlfriend is Rachel Dare! When our picture isn't in a magazine, her father is on my ass about not being a corrupting influence. He thinks I'm the spawn of the devil just because I ride a Harley."

"You are the spawn of the devil."

"Well, it's still stereotypical and rude."

Percy laughed. "So you two not having sex has nothing to do with the fact that she's the virgin host of the Oracle?"

"Nothing at all," Nico teased. "Besides, it's almost like her being the Oracle makes her want to lose it more."

Percy shuddered. "Don't tell me that, man! I don't wanna think about you and Rachel… Ugh, gross!"

"It's what we do, dude!"

"I won't degrade Annabeth like that. Our sex life is…private."

"Top or bottom?"

"Nico!"

"Just askin'!"

It was silent for a moment except for the commentator on the screen.

"So is it like—"

"Nico!"

0000000000

"Is married life any different from how you two used to be? I mean, you lived together and everything…" Rachel sipped her wine, her feet curled under her as the two girls sat on Annabeth's couch in their PJs, a movie playing on the TV screen. "Are you glad you married him?"

"Of course." Annabeth smiled. "He makes me happy."

"Good."

"But seriously, Rachel, I don't know how you live without jumping Nico's bones."

"We have established boundaries. He's not allowed to walk around without a shirt on, he has to shave, and I'll not allowed to wear anything that falls off my shoulders or high heels. Stupid rules, really, but they help."

"You could consider just…giving in. Not like losing your virginity, of course, but there are plenty of ways to get all that tension to go away without breaking rules. Just…stretching them."

Rachel laughed, understanding. "I can't ask him for that."

"So don't ask."

Rachel arched an eyebrow and Annabeth launched into a descriptive story about her seduction of Percy and what had happened because of it. Rachel felt her face heating. "You've read about it, before, haven't you?" Annabeth asked.

"But that's not always how it is. It's different in books."

"If you want him badly enough you won't care."

Rachel still looked skeptical.

"Well…there's this thing Percy does…" She began another story, detailing another sexual prowess of the couple's and Rachel listened intently. As she thought about the possibility of her and Nico like that, it sent shivers down her spine.

Annabeth took another sip of her wine, smiling.

"And oh my gods, he still has all that stamina from quests, if you know what I mean."

"Maybe it runs in the family," Rachel teased.

They clinked glasses.

"To half-godly men and their libidos."

0000000000

Rachel and Nico met for the breakfast the next day. As they sat in an intimate booth in the little café, they talked easily. Eventually, conversation shifted to the previous night's events.

"You would not believe some of the stuff that happened last night," Rachel told him, shoveling eggs in her mouth.

"Yeah, because chick flicks and wine promote such dastardly behavior. Whoa, you two didn't make out, did you? You should've called. Damn."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sorry to ruin your fantasy, but there was no tongue. We mainly talked about her and Percy—"

"Wait, she gave you details?"

Rachel hesitated. "Yeah."

Nico groaned. "So unfair! Percy wouldn't tell me a thing!"

Rachel stood, slipping into the opposite bench next to Nico. She kissed him. "Come home with me and I'll show you some stuff she told me about."

Nico kissed her passionately. "Gods bless Annabeth Chase."

**A/N: I don't like when I write mostly dialogue stories. For some reason, it feels empty… Well, I hope you guys didn't find it empty! Review and don't forget to check out my new stories, "Double Date," "First," and some new Tratie fics! **

**Love always and forever and ever and ever and ever…**

**E. M. Zeray**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: WOW I am ridiculously busy. Hell Week, then Band Camp, Freshman registration, and then school starts! I'm working on—stupid me—4 stories at once, plus all that? Wow, you guys are awesome for putting up with me! Sorry if I don't update as quickly as I'd like to. Now that I'm in high school, I'm gonna have a lot more homework, so I'll probably only update Sundays. Yeah…that'll be schedule. Thanks, guys, and hope you like the new chapter!**

**I'm skipping ahead a bit in their relationship. This is about 3 years into their marriage, I guess. It's a relatively short chapter.**

"Percy…" Annabeth was lying next to her husband. It was nearly midnight, but she couldn't fall asleep. A thought had been haunting her.

"Hmm?" Percy held her tightly against his body, his face buried in her hair.

"I think…I think I wanna have a kid."

Percy stopped squirming. He looked up, eyes weary with sleep. "You think?"

"I wanna have a kid."

"Maternal hormones going crazy again? Is this another one of those things that happened last month where you insisted you wanted a baby but then you realized you were just having a moment?"

Annabeth sighed. "Percy…" she said warningly.

He smiled, kissing the crook of her neck. "Alright then. Let's have a baby."

Her eyes brightened. "Really?"

He shrugged. "Yeah."

Annabeth kissed her husband soundly, leading to groping, leading to other things. And about an hour and 10 minutes later, Percy was standing in the bathroom, helping Annabeth flush her birth control pills. His heart fluttered, realizing how real this was. He was going to be a father. Well, soon anyway.

"You're gonna be a great mom," he whispered to her. "I can see it."

"We have to get pregnant, first, Percy."

"I'm totally fine with that. I like trying."

Annabeth smiled. "I know."

0000000000

3 MONTHS LATER

Annabeth was ecstatic. Her period had been three days late, and Percy had come home with a pregnancy test. She hadn't had morning sickness, but she suspected it was right around the corner. Now she was leaning against the counter in the bathroom, waiting for the timer to go off. Percy was standing next to her.

She thrust the little test at him. "You look."

"We still have two minutes left, Annabeth." But he took the test and put it on the counter behind them. He hugged her to his chest. "Relax."

"You'll still love me when I get fat, right?"

Percy smiled, kissing her head. "Of course."

Annabeth sighed, closing her eyes. They had been trying for months. It was understandable that Annabeth was a little worried by this point. But Percy did his best to calm her down. He said they would have a kid eventually, and it just took time.

"I love you," he told her. "When it's time, it'll happen."

Annabeth didn't want to tell him, but inside, she was sure this was it. She was late. She was pregnant—she had to be.

And suddenly the timer went off. Annabeth looked up at him. "You look."

He grabbed the little piece of plastic, stared at it for a moment, his expression neutral, and tossed it into the trash can, pulling Annabeth closer. He kissed the top of her head. "We'll keep trying."

The words registered in Annabeth's brain and she bit her lip, feeling foolish. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes.

"Don't cry," he whispered, squeezing her. "It'll happen. I promise you, Annabeth. It'll happen."

**A/N: :( well, we'll just have to wait and see, won't we? Review, please!**

**Love always,**

**E. M. Zeray**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm not going to put anything about their children in this story because I have a separate story for that; The Celeste Jackson Chronicles. So, it's basically just a couple more chapters, really. Stuff about going crib shopping, painting a room for a child, then skipping ahead a whole bunch of years to grandchildren and then Elysium, so I'm guessing this is going to be going for about… 6 more chapters, give or take. I love this story, but I hafta end it soon because I have so much stuff going on! But for now, read and review!**

**This is a couple months after the last chapter.**

"Vacation," Percy sighed, relaxing against the sand. They were at their beach house in Montauk and Annabeth was sunning beside him, eyes closed behind her sunglasses. Percy ran his eyes down her bikini clad body and smirked, his male instincts taking over as he rolled and began kissing her neck.

"Percy," she muttered. "What are you doing?"

"Kissing my wife," he whispered into her neck. "Do you want me to stop?"

"Um…"

He rolled completely, now on top of her. He stared down at her. "Can you believe we haven't made love in the water, yet?"

A blush colored her cheeks. "Percy. It's a public beach."

"And we're the only ones here! Come on, Annabeth, it'll be fun. It always is." He bent is head down, kissing her neck again and then trailing kisses down her collarbone, ripping a moan from her throat. Percy felt her fingers twist in her hair and he continued, planting a hand on her hip and kissing down to her chest, her stomach—

"Damn you," she hissed.

He looked up, grinning cheekily. "Water?"

"Water."

0000000000

5 WEEKS LATER

Annabeth bit her lip and stared at the pregnancy test. She had cried earlier that morning, knowing it wasn't true, that she couldn't possibly be pregnant. But then she bought two more. Both said she was pregnant. Percy was at work, just like she was. She was hiding in the bathroom that connected to her office.

She wiped a tear away. Sighing, she tossed it into the trash and walked back to her desk. She picked up her phone and dialed Percy.

"'Lo?"

"Hey, it's me."

"What's up?"

"Um, I just took another pregnancy test."

Percy hesitated. He knew this was a sensitive subject with Annabeth. "Well?"

"It says I'm pregnant."

"What? Gods, Annabeth, that's fantastic!"

"What if it's wrong?"

Percy resisted the urge to sigh. "Well, we'll wait and see, won't we? If you don't get your period, I think it's safe to assume—"

"I'm already three weeks late."

"Annabeth. I think this is it. I think you're really pregnant." He couldn't keep the excitement from his voice.

"But what if—"

"Annabeth, hope a little, won't you? Don't dwell in the 'what if's! I'm gonna be a dad!"

Annabeth smiled softly. Just as she was about to answer, there was a knock on the door and her assistant walked in. "I'll see you tonight, okay?"

"Yeah. We'll…celebrate." She could practically see the suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows.

"I love you, Percy."

"Love you, too, Wise Girl."

She hung up and looked up at Sophie who was holding files. "I'm guessing that was the hubby."

"Yeah. I took a pregnancy test that turned up positive."

"Congrats! Why don't you look happy?"

"What if it's a false positive?"

Sophie sighed, opening the top file. "Andrew Carmichael wants another apartment building in the Upper East Side."

"Set up a meeting for tomorrow afternoon."

"Mila Spencer wants another wing to her mansion."

"Daddy gave her her allowance early?"

"I guess so."

"Alright, set it up."

"And Annabeth, you really need to relax." Sophie smiled, handing her the files. "You might actually be pregnant."

She smiled. "I know. Thanks, Sophie."

0000000000

Percy laughed triumphantly, hugging Annabeth close. He lifted her off her feet, spinning her happily. "I'm gonna be a dad!"

As the tears fell, Annabeth kissed her husband. "You're gonna be a dad."

"And you're gonna be a mom."

"And I'm gonna be a mom."

**A/N: Please review! Happiness and baby stuff to come!**

**Love always,**

**E. M. Zeray**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: A purely dialogue tale of the first trimester of Annabeth's pregnancy.**

"Yellow, Annabeth? Really?"

"It's unisex."

"So is blue."

"No, that's more of a boy color."

"Annabeth, you're being ridiculous. Pick a color."

"Yellow."

_Sigh_. "Green?"

Pause. "Really?"

"Sea-green, if you like."

"I'll get the paint, you get the brushes."

0000000000

"Why would we need two cribs?"

"What if we have twins?"

"I'm pretty sure that bump has one occupant."

"You're not a doctor, Seaweed Brain."

"Is this your way of telling me we're gonna have twins?"

"Well, no, but what if?"

"I'll tell you what, Annabeth. We have twins, I'll buy a second crib. Until then, one is enough."

"What if one breaks?"

"Annabeth!"

0000000000

"Why would I throw them away?"

"What if she finds them?"

"Why would she understand what condoms are, Annabeth?"

"And besides, it's also saying we're having sex any time in the near future."

"Aren't we?"

"I'm pregnant!"

"So?"

"UGH!"

"It's not like we need these now, though. Now that you're already knocked up, it's like nature's birth control. Oh, wait—"

"You are _such_ a Seaweed Brain."

0000000000

"I'm hungry."

"So eat."

"There's no good food in the house."

"Seriously?"

"I want chocolate."

_Sigh._ "Okay. I'll go get you chocolate."

"Oh, and Easy Cheese and turkey and Cheetos."

"Cheetos?"

"Yeah, to go on the sandwich with the turkey and Easy Cheese."

_Sigh_. "Anything else?"

"Um…you might want to make a list…"

0000000000

"No alcohol for you."

"Come on! One sip!"

"No! Just go to bed. I'll be there in a bit."

"Percy—"

"N. O."

"Pretty please?"

Pause. _Gasp_. "_Oh_. That is _so_ unfair…"

"Please?"

_Fumble, fumble. Zipper. Rip._ "Oh, gods."

"Sorry about that."

"Mmm, it's fine."

_Fumble. Shift. Crash._

"Shit."

_Giggle_. "Mmm…"

_Gasp._ "Dammit, Annabeth."

"Something wrong?"

"Uh…"

"Oh_. Oh_."

_Heavy breathing. _"Did they get bigger?"

_Smack_.

"Ow!"

"You…deserve it…"

"Oh, Annabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"This is fun and all, but you're still not getting any of my beer."

"Dammit."

**A/N: There are many more of these to come, I promise! I'm really busy with school and everything so I promise I'll update when I can. Thank you so much, please review.**

**Love always,**

**E. M. Zeray **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: OMG I haven't updated this story in FOREVER. I was extremely caught up. I hope you guys forgive me and enjoy the new chapter. It's kind of short, but I hope it gets the emotions across.**

Little Celeste Jackson was sleeping soundly when Percy left the nursery and tiptoed out to the hall where Annabeth was waiting.

"Is she okay?" she whispered.

"She's fine. She fell back asleep as soon as I held her."

Annabeth's bottom lip began quivering and Percy held her tightly.

"It's okay, Annabeth. You're okay."

She shook her head into his shirt. "No, it's not okay."

"Annabeth, we need to go see somebody—"

"No! They'll say I'm a bad mother! I can't take care of my own child—"

"No one is going to blame you for a simple case of postpartum depression. It happens to a lot of women."

"How would you know, Seaweed Brain?" She pulled back to look at him, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Because I'm married to a brilliant girl who ranted about it for hours after she found out she was pregnant." He gave her sad smile. "Come on, sweetie. Let's go to bed. We'll figure it out in the morning."

Annabeth stepped out of his arms and glanced towards the nursery. "I think I'll sit with her for a while. You go back to sleep."

He shook his head. "I'll stay with you."

They walked into the nursery and looked over the crib at the little girl sleeping. Her thumb was securely in her mouth and her tiny body was curled up. Annabeth reached out and touched her cheek.

"She's gorgeous," Annabeth whispered.

"Just like her mother."

She retracted her hand and wiped another tear away. "What are we gonna do, Percy?"

"We're gonna take you to a doctor and get you help."

"What if—"

"None of that, now," he said, kissing the top of her head. "Come on." He pulled her towards the rocking chair and she sat on his lap, curled up with her head under his chin. "I love you."

She sighed, her eyes closing. "I love you too, Percy."

And that's how the sun greeted them the next morning, both asleep in the rocking chair. Annabeth awoke at the first glimmer of light and quietly stood from Percy's lap, peering over the edge of the crib once more.

"Annabeth."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

She heard the faint thud of the chair as it slid back into place after Percy upset it by standing. They both glanced at Celeste, hoping she hadn't woken up from the sound.

"She'll want to eat soon," Annabeth muttered.

"Let's worry about that when it happens, Wise Girl." He steered her towards their bedroom and held her as they lay on the bed. Within seconds, Annabeth was asleep again—she really did need as much sleep as she could get with a newborn—and Percy smiled, noting how much their daughter looked like her.

As he squirmed more comfortably into the mattress, he ended up spooning her. He kissed the underside of her ear and whispered, "I love you, Annabeth." It hurt so much to see her broken, crying all the time. He couldn't stand it. He made a decision. As soon as he woke up, he would call the doctor. She needed help. She needed, for once in her life, to let him take care of her.

**A/N: Just the first thing that popped into my mind. Hopefully I'll be able to update this more often from now on. Please review to tell me what you think and yell at me for not updating in like…a long, long, LONG time… Also keep an eye out for "Just Another Romance Novel" new chapters.**

**Love always,**

**E. M. Zeray**


End file.
